


First Contact

by kalirush



Series: Ten Years On [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, F/M, Fluff, Hairbrushing, Non-Explicit Nudity, Pregnancy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al feels the baby move for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yule Exchange at [FMA Gift Exchange](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: Al/Mei, "Feeling the baby move for the first time, either her (4-5 months) or him (6+ months)"

Mei sat at her mirror, brushing out her long, kinked hair. It spilled over her shoulder, and her heavy breasts, and her ruddy nipples. It brushed against the curve of her belly.

Al, lounging on the bed in his loose Xingese pants, watched her for a moment. “Do you want me to help?” He asked, softly.

Mei smiled. “I love it when you brush my hair,” she said.

“I’m not as good at it as you are,” Al said, taking the brush, running his fingers through her hair. He felt enormous touching her, as though she were a doll that he might crush with a careless jerk of his too-large hand. He sat down behind her and pulled her hair into his lap, breathing it in as he ran his hands through it. He brushed carefully, gently, cautious of snags that might hurt her.

Mei hummed happily, leaning into him as he worked his hands through her thick, silken hair. He reached around, brushing her neck with his fingertips, and she leaned into his touch.

Al was suddenly very aware of her nakedness, of the generous curves that pregnancy had lent her body. Continuing to brush her hair with one hand, he leaned in, kissing a sensitive spot on her neck and wrapping his other hand around her waist.

“Alphonse,” Mei whispered.

Al spread his fingers, running them slowly across her belly, and down-

Suddenly, he froze.

“Did you feel that?” she asked, looking up at him.

He had. The barest flutter of a thump, against his fingertips. “That was the baby?” he asked, breathlessly.

She nodded, smiling broadly. “That was the baby!”

He dropped the hairbrush, spreading both hands across her belly. After a moment of waiting, there it was again, against his palm.

“Alphonse,” Mei said, gently, reaching up to brush away one of the tears that was inexplicably working its way down his cheek.

“Our baby,” he said, reverently. “It’s really alive in there. We’re really going to be parents.”

She laughed, leaning her head against his bare chest. “Yes,” she said, simply.

He leaned up, one hand still resting on her belly, and kissed her intently. “I love you,” he said, as he pulled away. “I love the baby, too. Both of you.” He laughed. “We’re going to be parents!” he repeated.

“Silly boy,” she murmured, running a small hand through his long, blond hair. “Did it only now become real for you?”

He looked down at her belly and laughed. “It is silly, isn’t it?”

“That’s alright,” Mei said. She reached up and kissed his cheek. “I love you, too, Alphonse,” she whispered shyly.

He pulled her close, resting his face in her hair. “Are you afraid?” he asked, his voice muffled.

“A little,” she admitted. “But I have you with me, and you’re my brave, strong prince, right?” her mouth twitched upward in a smile.

“I’m only a princess-consort,” Al said, “As I’ve been reminded by the protocol ministers about a thousand times.”

“I don’t care,” Mei said. “You’re nicer than any of the princes I know.”

“That’s because all the princes you know are your brothers, and most of them have tried to kill you at some point.” Al pointed out.

“Even so,” Mei murmured.

“I’m a little afraid,” Al admitted. “But if you need me to be your brave prince, then I can be okay. We can do this together.” Al picked Mei up and laid her on the bed, her black hair fanning out underneath her. “I promise I’ll do whatever I have to to take care of you and the baby,” he told her. “And Elrics keep their promises, no matter what.”

The promise was as much for him as for her, she knew. “I love you,” she repeated, and pulled him into bed.


End file.
